Innocence
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: Your usual Yazoo and Reno fight...only chibified... Adorable, really.


Graying skies were met with several inquisitive irises peering up at them. Somewhere down below, pure chaos was afoot as other worldly beasts littered the streets, causing havoc and fear while terrified people ran for their precious lives.

Amidst the strange ordeal there stood a pair of young men who stood but a few feet apart, eyes locked as they were clearly engaged in a battle of some sort. It was both physical and mental what they were putting each other through.

The silver haired male simple known as Yazoo raised his arm, pointing his beloved Velvet Nightmare at his foe, the fiery haired Turk named Reno who stood his ground.

Suddenly, unbearably loud thunder boomed up from up above, a deafening sound as lightning seemed to strike them both directly. It all took only a second but to them the sudden fear they had felt much, much longer than that.

Trying to remain composed, the silver haired male pointed the gun at the Turk again, finding that it was far too heavy in his grasp. He blinked and eyed his tiny hand as the gun dropped to the ground, too much weight for him to carry. He was tiny all over, he suddenly realized. What had happened to big Yazoo?

Pouting unhappily, he glared daggers at the Turk and saw much to his relief that he was equally as tiny. A toddler, no more than three years of age. A faint smile stole his face, chubby cheeks flushed naturally.

Reno gaped at the little Yazoo, a sudden fear he hadn't felt before striking him hard. He didn't want to fight this meanie. He would hurt him badly. Turning on his heel, he ran, little ponytail flapping behind him as he did so.

Yazoo gasped, immediately chasing after him and yelling in his soft but childish voice. "Come back here, Twurk! Mommy said you have to pay!"

"No!" Reno screamed in a high pitched voice, continuing to run and cry at the same time, tears filling his big blue eyes, "Just lemme alone you poopie head!"

Yazoo chased the Turk faster, his short legs surprisingly fast as he huffed and puffed.

"Lemme alone or I'll twell Rude!" the redheaded toddler threatened, not watching where he was going as he bumped into a fleeing grownup, sending him sprawling. The immediate sensation of his knee breaking the fall and scraping against pavement struck him and he froze for a moment before breaking out into fresh tears, bawling his eyes out.

Yazoo halted in front of the crying one, little head tilted to the side as he observed how the Turk flailed and screamed and sniffled. Wondering why he was crying so hard, his bright green eyes widened in alarm as he noted the fresh red scrape on Reno's little knee.

"Uh-oh," he said, hopping over and plopping down beside the Turk who was still crying hysterically. He shook his head and leaned his face in, kissing the boo boo accordingly as he thought it would help the cause.

Reno immediately stopped his bawling and simply sniffled, more tears trickling down his rosy cheeks as he eyed the toddler remnant, little hiccups taking him.

Reaching into his pocket, Yazoo knew that he had exactly what he needed to make Reno feel better. A smiley face band-aid. Being careful, he placed it on the Turk's ouchie and smiled at his handy work, fierce pride showing through the baby face.

"All bwetter."

Reno continued to sniffle as a bit of snot ran down his nose though he felt much better now. The pout still remained on his face as he eyed the mini clone.

"Ooh?" Yazoo asked, wondering what else could help. Shuffling close on his knees, he leaned in and pressed his soft little lips to Reno's pooched ones, making the usual 'mwah' sound after finishing with his comforting kiss.

Reno brightened instantly, his cheeks flushed even further. He used his sleeve to wipe at his nose, not sad anymore.

Yazoo jumped to his feet and offered a tiny gloved hand to the Turk. "Yazoo make it bwetter, yes?"

Reno beamed, nodding rapidly as he took the hand and rose to his feet, gently squeezing the clone's hand. "Yazoo's the bestest!"

The tiny toddlers stood like that for a while, hand in hand, completely content as chaos ensued all around them but they remained untouched, their innocence allowing them to stay that way.

Another loud boom from somewhere close by caused Reno to scream and he squeezed Yazoo's hand tighter, the clone doing the same as they refused to let go, lightning striking a second time.

A breeze had seemingly picked up as it blew several locks of silver hair straight into Yazoo's face but he ignored it as he eyed his surroundings, a frown etched onto his youthful face. He glanced down at his hand, firmly holding Reno's who stood by his side.

Immediately pulling away, he frowned further, shaking his head at whatever may have happened.

Reno eyed him gravely, eyes showing great annoyance as he moved to retrieve his EMR. As he bent over, the sharp pain in his knee caught his attention and he noted the tiny band-aid complete with smiley faces on it where the suit pants were torn. A very faint smirk arose on his face as he turned around and eyed the remnant w1ho was retrieving his gun.

Working quickly, he jogged over to Yazoo and spun him around by his shoulders.

Yazoo eyed him questioningly, face as serious as ever.

Without another word, Reno leaned in and planted his lips to the clone's unbelievably soft pair, eyes sliding closed as he did so.

Yazoo widened his eyes in surprise at the sudden and rather unexpected intimate gesture but he found himself unable to protest, not doing much but closing his own eyes as well and drinking in the milky warmth that Reno's lips offered.

The pair seemed to glow with their own serene inner light as the world around them grew darker.

After a few moments, they parted, eyeing one another, both faces flushed and both pairs of eyes sparkling.

Reno smirked, idly tapping his thigh with his EMR as he fidgeted in his spot. "I uh, owed you one. So, you ready?"

Yazoo returned the smirk, retrieving his gun and finding much to his delight that he could once again wield it perfectly as he was always meant to. "I was born ready…"


End file.
